User blog:Dan67/2012 Avatars: Machinma idea for CastleminerZ
2012 Avatars:Zombiegeddon by Dan67 The year is 2012 in Castleminer it was Christmas the holiday were all Avatars celebrate Christmas till of a sudden an outbreak occurs 30miles away unknowingly The Avatars celebrate Christmas here is the Story of a Combat Engineer/ex-Marine named Zodiac5517 In the Cold winter of castleminer. Zodiac5517: "Another Year another present and No renamon pouts Aww hell at least i got my Friends to talk to i wonder if anybodies awake" up a cell phone number ????:growling Zodiac5517: " Hey you what are you doing out there" his gun ????: away slowly Zodiac5517: "Hello?...Mister what the **** are you-- ????: up and sprints at Zodiac5517 Zodiac5517: "Get off me Dammit! the unknown offender and blows off it's head with the Pistol ????:dies Zamari96: "ZODIAC ZODIAC!!!" to Zodiac5517 tired out Zodiac5517: "What are you doing here it's already late go home" Zamari96: "it's not that..it's..it's the Town man people are freaking killing each other and shooting at each other-" Zodiac5517: "That's Bullcrap how can there be a Problem it's just Castleminer--" As Zodiac and Zamari were both talking to each other about the Epidemic in the saftey of Zodiac's House, The town on other side falls to the Undead and our heroes are still trying to understand what's Going on. Zamari96: "you got any pop i haven't had a drink since i was running my Ass out there from the Zombies!" Zodiac5517: " it's in the Fridge Zamari and do we know anything about this So-called Infection in santa cruz" Zamari96: "well everybodies dead except for the Force recon which there right now inside a Fort which is 30miles away from Tri-city, I only moved to this Town like 4weeks ago and we alreadly got Fucking Zombies" Zodiac5517: "Okay we can make it to the fort, but first we're going to need to get some Firepower and i need some gas for My Dune Buggy if we're going to go anywhere." Zamari96: "you sure this will work Zodiac?" Zodiac5517: "have i ever lied to you Zamari we've been friends for 10Years now so don't start this with me" Zamari96: and Pumps shotgun "Okay let's Go Kick Some Ass!!" Zodiac5517: "calm down man it's not like were fighting against Soviet Russia so take it down a Notch." Zamari96: "okay then" Part 2 "To the Fort" Meanwhile Zamari96 and Zodiac5517 are searching for some Gasoline at the Gas Station, However there about to see more then just Barrels of gas. Zamari96:"Hey Zodiac i Found a Barrel--(Zombies pops out) FUUCCCKKK!!!" Zodiac5517:( shoots the Zombie in the Head) Zamari96: "Well That Was...**** zombie" Zodiac5517: "Well look on the Bright side, We got gas now for the buggy" Zamari96:"Good Can't wait to get out of this place" our Heros head to the Buggy and Put the gas in it, they drove off until there car broke down at the Vertigo Forest with nothing but the guns on there backs. Zodiac5517: "Vertigo Forest...Great this the last place that i really don't want to be at" Zamari96: "what do you mean by that buddy?" Zodiac5517: "A year Ago i was a Mechanic at Vertigo Forest's Transit system. Good pay, Hours and a Boss that wouldn't yell at you for messing up it was my Favorite job until a Bridge in sector 418 collapsed, killing over 20 people and My Wife died when her Car exploded on impact from the Fall...I never applied for another Job since that Incident happened." Zamari96: "shit man...I didn't know" Zodiac5517: "well you Know now...but something does feel right here" Zamari96: (gets out Scope) "i see nothing but Broken Bridges here Zodiac?" Zodiac5517: "not the Bridges, theres someone watching us on that island there 3 clicks to the left" Zamari96: (looks Again) "i see him or it...What the Hell is it Zodiac!?!" Zodiac5517: (crafts a Pickaxe) "I broke pieces of the pickaxe so we can use them to climb up to that thing" Our Heroes Begin Climbing up the sides of the Mountains and Small Floating islands of the Vertigo Delayed Category:Blog posts